1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to computer networks, such as the Internet. More specifically, this invention relates to an indicator and method for visually indicating the degree of exploration for a web page or for a link on a web page.
2. Background Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely sophisticated devices, and computer systems may be found in many different settings. The widespread proliferation of computers prompted the development of computer networks that allow computers to communicate with each other. With the introduction of the personal computer (PC), computing became accessible to large numbers of people. Networks for personal computers were developed that allow individual users to communicate with each other. In this manner, a large number of people within a company could communicate with other computers on the network.
One significant computer network that has recently become very popular is the Internet. The Internet grew out of this proliferation of computers and networks, and has evolved into a sophisticated worldwide network of computer system resources commonly known as the "world-wide-web", or WWW. A user at an individual PC (i.e., workstation) that wishes to access the Internet typically does so using a software application known as a web browser. A web browser makes a connection via the Internet to other computers known as web servers, and receives information from the web servers that is displayed on the user's workstation. Information transmitted from the web server to the web browser is generally formatted using a specialized language called Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) and is typically organized into pages known as web pages. Many web pages include one or more special reference locations known as "links" that invoke other web pages. Links allow a web user to easily navigate to other web pages of interest by clicking on the appropriate link with a mouse or other pointing device.
Known web browsers indicate that a link on a page has been explored by coloring the link a different color than links that have not been explored. However, if a user were to follow an explored link, he or she may find numerous links that have not yet been explored on the page corresponding to the link. There is currently no convenient way for a user who is navigating through a web site to determine the degree of exploration for a particular web page or link.
As the number of Internet users, providers, and web servers continues to rapidly expand, it will become increasingly important for a web user to be able to determine the degree of exploration for a link on a web page. Without improvements that can display exploration information to web users, the current methods of displaying web pages and their links will continue to be an impediment to the effective usage of resources available on the Internet and other computer networks.